


驯马

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, r18g 要素过多请仔细观看文前预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 药物 疼痛* 强迫 囚禁 脏话双龙 电击  羞辱* 拍照识人游戏  单向玻璃请确认自己可以接受再继续观看！





	驯马

**Author's Note:**

> 药物 疼痛* 强迫 囚禁 脏话  
双龙 电击 羞辱* 拍照   
识人游戏 单向玻璃
> 
> 请确认自己可以接受再继续观看！

“草帽小子从大妈那逃出去了，好像是甚平做的。”尼治推开大门边说边走了进来。  
“连那种家伙都看不住？”勇治语气十分不满。  
“草帽路飞没那么简单…”伊治想起了下午路飞绝不肯还手的样子。  
尼治也想到下午他们见得那一面，突然跳到车上那下可真是吓了他们一跳  
不过回忆起那张冲山治扬起的笑脸。“长得还算不错。”尼治在心里想。

“既然大妈他们看不住草帽，要不要我们去把他抓回来？反正也没事做。”尼治突然建议。  
他看向勇治，眼里闪烁着恶意的光。勇治不知道想到什么，与他相视一笑。他们一起看向伊治。

“不能让他在婚礼上捣乱。”伊治阴着脸说。  
“那家伙下午的时候说，要在原地等山治对吧。”勇治说。  
“那就去那找找吧，说不定真的能捡到呢。”尼治回答。  
伊治起身，率先走出了房门。

“你应该提前见过一次草帽吧？”在城堡的走廊里尼治询问勇治。  
“啊，那时候你们还没到呢。蕾玖还救了他一命，可惜那小子恩将仇报。”  
“哈哈，你觉得他怎么样？”尼治眼里带着试探。  
“和山治一样，天真到白痴的家伙。”勇治回答。  
“不过长得不错。”尼治想到路飞那张稚嫩的脸，补了一句。“想找点乐子吗？”尼治歪头询问勇治。  
“哈哈哈看那张蠢脸哭出来也不错。”勇治高高扬起嘴角。

两张相似的面孔露出同样的神色。

“随你们怎么玩，但是不能在婚礼前搞出人命来。想杀了取乐的话，婚礼结束后再动手，明白了吗？”听到他们闲聊的伊治回头叮嘱。  
“啊，知道了。”

出了城堡才发现雨势很大，但对人造人来说没什么影响。三个人启动了战斗服，飞向白天路飞说的地方。

“哈，还真在这等着呐？”勇治看着萎靡不振，靠坐在地上的路飞说。  
“是山治吗？”路飞迷迷糊糊的听到熟悉的声音，小声询问。  
“又认错了，这个白痴。”这样想着的勇治脸色沉了下来。  
尼治想起了刚才勇治和自己讲的，路飞把他错认成山治的事。他露出了一个恶意的笑容，故意把声音调整的和山治更为相似：“啊，我是山治，我来找你了，我们一起回去吧。”

“太好了！”经历了一天的战斗，虚弱又饥饿的路飞听到这个回答，只觉的心里绷了一天弦终于松了下来，他喃喃着说：“太好了，山治……”然后就在可以信赖的伙伴身边，放心的失去了意识。

“果然是个白痴。”

“好黑，这是哪？山治！山治？我怎么一点力气都没有？”不知道过了多久，路飞才恢复意识，但眼前一片黑暗，手好像也被什么压着，身上一点力气都没有，就像……被拷上了海楼石手铐一样！路飞突然警觉起来。  
“哟，醒了？”黑暗中传来男人轻佻的声音。灯光突然亮起，刺目的白光充满房间，路飞下意识的闭眼，等适应了灯光，他才看向声音的来源。“山治！”路飞惊喜的喊。男人却脸色一下阴沉下来，他走近路飞，狠狠的一拳捣在他柔软的腹部。  
“啊啊！”带着武装色的重重一拳，痛的路飞蜷缩起身体。  
男人伸手抓住路飞的头发，拽着他抬头，强迫他看向自己：“别tm把我和那个废物相提并论。给我记好了，我叫勇治。”

“山治在哪？”路飞痛的咬着牙问。  
“一会你就能看见他了，草帽小子。”另一个也和山治长了十分相似的男人走了进来。他边说边抬起路飞的下巴：“一会可别再认错了，我是尼治。”

“什么一治二治三治的，烦死了，你们这群混蛋干嘛都长成一个样子？山治到底在哪？”路飞冲他们怒喊。  
“啧，少教训。”勇治抓着路飞的头发，重重的砸到地上，然后拽起来，再重重的砸下，就这样重复几次。等再抓着路飞的头抬起来的时候，路飞额头的正中已经一片青紫，眉骨和鼻子一起淌着血，凄惨极了。

“嗯，这样顺眼多了。”尼治笑着抹去路飞眉骨流下的鲜血，手指故意用力擦过伤口，痛的路飞一抖。  
“你手上戴着的是海楼石，你现在可不是不怕击打的橡胶人了。不想吃苦头就老实点。”勇治拍打着路飞的脸说。

路飞偏头躲过勇治的手，低头把鼻子上的血抹在手臂上，然后抬起头恶狠狠的瞪着他们。  
“这个眼神可真讨人喜欢，看来我们抓到了一匹野马呢。”尼治看着路飞说，盯着路飞的眼神让人脊背发凉。

“要等大哥回来吗？”勇治问。  
“不用，他应该没兴趣。谁先来？”  
“我先来吧，怕你把他玩坏了，没意思。”  
“彼此彼此，你也悠着点，我可是对他很有兴趣。”  
“啊，知道了，啰嗦。”勇治不耐的摆手。

路飞戴着海楼石手铐，无力的瘫在地上。勇治拿出了一小瓶药液，要喂给路飞。路飞挣扎着躲避，勇治不耐烦的卸掉了路飞的下巴，把药灌了进去。勇治没给路飞的下巴复位，路飞的嘴就只能保持开合的状态。这样的路飞说不出话，只能发出“嗬嗬”的声音。

勇治把手指伸进路飞大张的嘴里，玩弄他口腔的软肉，搅弄他的舌头，路飞合不上嘴，分泌的唾液咽不下去，滴滴答答的流下。等勇治折腾够了，把手上的口水抹到路飞的脸上，嘴角大大咧开说：“希望你下面的嘴也能有什么多水。”

“你喂他的什么？”尼治在旁边兴致勃勃的看着。  
“助兴的小玩意，喝了之后，神志混乱，越疼越爽，我可懒得调教他，能让我爽就行。反正要是不听话，抽一顿就老实了。”  
“药效持续多久？你知道我不喜欢用那种东西。”尼治听了皱起眉头。  
“就你事多。放心吧，等我玩完也就差不多了。”

勇治不再触碰路飞，静静的等着药效发挥作用。不一会路飞脸上就泛起红色来，他小幅度的扭动起来，把脸贴在冰凉的地面，缓解燥热。“好难受，好热。”路飞在心里想，意识逐渐混乱起来，本来就浑身无力，现在身体更是软绵绵的，下体也传来不适，阴茎胀的难受，他扭腰贴着地面磨蹭。

勇治凑上前把路飞的下巴恢复原样，“要我帮你吗？”勇治的声音贴着耳边响起，路飞脑子一片混乱，他不记得自己在哪，只想赶紧缓解身体的不适，他近乎呻吟的回应：“帮帮我！”

身上的衣物被粗暴的撕开，赤裸的身体贴到冰凉的地面，路飞先是被冰的一抖，然后感受到燥热被缓解，他舒服的叹息了一声。然后就被抓着胳膊从地上拽起来，扔到床上。

这个房间和普通卧室没什么区别，有床有桌椅，尼治就坐在一旁的椅子上观看。只是四面的墙壁上都没有窗户，只有一面墙上有一块化妆镜大小的玻璃，透过玻璃可以看到对面是一间更为华丽的卧室。

路飞摔到床上，在弹性的床垫上弹起又落回，整个人看起来格外瘦小单薄。勇治脱去衣服，上床压在路飞身上，把路飞手铐的锁链挂在床头装饰性的柱子上，路飞的双手随着举到头顶，毫无反抗之力。勇治低头咬在了路飞细嫩的脖颈上，血迹渗出皮肤，勇治贪婪的舔舐着薄薄的血液，人造人好斗的本性让勇治对鲜血格外渴望。

路飞的药效起作用了，被咬出血的疼痛带上了酥痒的快感，他呻吟出声。路飞的嗓音平时总是甜兮兮的，这种时候因为欲望带上点沙哑格外诱人。勇治兴奋的在路飞身上留下更多印记，每一处都留下伤痕，有血液缓缓渗出，路飞又痛又爽，放浪的叫得更大声。

勇治被路飞叫的火起，“真tm够骚的。”他重重的吻上路飞的嘴唇，撕咬着软肉，勾着路飞的舌头交缠，路飞被亲的眯着眼看他，眼里雾蒙蒙的，好看极了。勇治去舔舐路飞的眼皮，痒得路飞合上眼，睫毛颤巍巍的勾人。

勇治手上没有轻重，揉捏路飞身上的软肉，胸口、侧腰、露出来的手臂内侧，他碰过的地方红肿或者青紫，没一块好肉。大手顺着路飞的腹肌摸下去，握住他的阴茎撸动起来，路飞难耐的挺腰，马上要射的时候被勇治狠狠的捏了一把铃口，路飞痛的弓腰，阴茎可怜的萎靡下来，眼圈发红的看着勇治。

勇治亲了一口路飞的眼角，“忍着，等我把你操射。”勇治的手指毫无征兆的插进路飞的后穴，不该做这种事的地方没有润滑，干涩极了。路飞疼得冒冷汗，勇治却更兴奋了，他又加了一根手指搅弄，肠液逐渐渗出。

“自己还会流水，可真是个欠操的屁股，你这五亿赏金不会tm的是睡上来的吧？”勇治咬着路飞的耳垂骂他。路飞完全被药物控制了神志，没有回应勇治的羞辱，“啧。”勇治无趣的撇嘴。

“我就说用那种东西没意思。”尼治在旁边插嘴，勇治偏过头白了他一眼“你那套把戏留着你玩的时候用吧。”

说完抽出手指，扶着自己粗大的阴茎操了进去，“好爽！”路飞里面又紧又热，穴口遭受了刚才粗暴的对待，变得红肿，紧紧的箍着勇治，他同时低头咬住路飞的乳肉，尖牙扎进皮肤里，尖锐的疼痛传到路飞脑子里。路飞疼得挣扎，手臂却被束缚住，只能无力的扭着腰。

勇治掐着他乱扭的腰抽插起来，快速又粗暴的撞在敏感点上，过于强烈的疼痛和快感让路飞几乎发不出声音，他承受不住的仰起头，眼角渗出眼泪。勇治伸手掐住路飞的脸蛋，小脸几乎被包在勇治的手掌里。勇治看他双眼无神的样子说：“这就受不了了？”然后用力拍打路飞的脸“可别被我操死了啊，大海贼。”

路飞终于适应了这粗暴的性爱，他红着眼角承受，浪荡的呻吟重新响起，勇治啃咬着路飞的胸口，脖颈。药物把疼痛转化成快感，双倍刺激着路飞，他很快就被操的射了出来，后穴跟着绞紧，爽的勇治忍不住低喘，“你这屁股确实值五个亿。”

勇治把路飞翻了个身，粗硬的阴茎旋转着搅弄后穴，弄得路飞尖叫起来。路飞被迫跪伏在床上，手臂依旧挂在床柱，上半身贴着床，腰被狠狠的压下，膝盖向前跪，屁股就高高的翘起来。勇治分开路飞的双膝，把他摆成淫荡的姿势，用力抽插起来。后入式进的格外深，路飞好像整个人都被钉在床上，路飞侧着脸趴在床上，眼睛变得湿漉漉的，没有焦距的看着旁边，一副被操坏了的糟糕模样。

尼治弯着嘴角看路飞的表情，“真有趣。”

“夹紧点。”勇治一巴掌拍在路飞的臀肉上，红色的手印瞬间浮在白皙的皮肤上，路飞被打的一下收紧了后穴。勇治满意的继续操他，时不时就扇上一巴掌。路飞的屁股红肿起来，火烧一样的灼热和后穴的快感同时传来，勇治操的又重又快，快感极速的积累，路飞承受不住了，他神志不清的呜咽着求饶，勇治毫不理会，反倒撞的路飞直向前扑。

勇治按着路飞的头压到枕头里，口鼻被柔软的布料堵住，路飞喘不上气，全身都挣扎起来，后穴更是紧的好像要把勇治那根绞断，勇治抽插的速度越来越快，最后咬着路飞后颈射了出来，路飞闷声再次到达高潮。

勇治抽身出来，路飞摇摇晃晃的侧身摔倒在床上，后颈被咬的血迹斑斑，路飞喘着气双眼无神的落泪。勇治没再管路飞怎么样。他冲尼治抬了抬下巴说“到你了。”尼治看着路飞还是一副意识不清醒的样子，无奈的说：“我等他药效过去。”

“啧，你可真麻烦。”勇治抱怨着走向浴室。“别玩坏了啊，我还没玩够呢！”进去之前勇治补了一句。“知道了，不会那么快玩坏的。”尼治懒洋洋的回应他。

尼治走向床上的路飞，把人抱到怀里，擦拭他的泪水，尼治可不是粗鲁的勇治，热衷毫无趣味的单方面施暴，折磨羞辱意识清醒的人才是尼治的爱好。想驯服野马，只用鞭子可不行。尼治抚摸着路飞光裸的皮肤，温柔的像在对待情人，他轻拍路飞微微红肿的脸颊，“醒醒。”

路飞的泪水终于止住了，他迷茫的看着抱着自己的男人，尼治说：“我是山治啊，你不记得了。”“山治？”药效还没太过的路飞，疑惑的重复着男人的话。“是，我是山治。”尼治在路飞耳边蛊惑的说着，他亲吻上路飞的嘴唇，温柔的吮吸着唇瓣，舌尖滑进口腔，扫过上牙膛和舌面。路飞迷迷糊糊的回应尼治的亲吻。

“我以前对你做过这种事吗？”尼治轻声的在路飞耳边询问。“没有…”路飞恍惚的回答。尼治轻柔的揉捏着路飞的胸肉，药效过去了，身上的疼痛传来，再轻柔的抚摸也减轻不了疼痛，路飞瑟缩的躲避。他的眼神逐渐清明起来，但是依旧没有力气，只能软绵绵的倒在尼治怀里。“放开我。”他无力的说。

“醒了？”尼治惊喜的说，他亲吻了一下路飞的脸颊，“你感觉怎么样，还记得刚才发生了什么吗？”路飞随着尼治的话回忆起来，他脸色难看起来，屈辱爬上了他的脸。尼治满意的看着他的表情，就是这样，感到羞辱的表情真让人兴奋。“看来是想起来了，你也不是什么都不懂嘛？只看你这张脸我还以为你是个没开过荤的雏儿呢。”尼治舔着路飞的耳廓说。路飞躲避尼治的舌头，但他人在尼治怀里，又能躲到哪去？

“你要是想和我打就放开我，我这就跟你一决胜负。”路飞无力的喊着。尼治被逗的笑起来，尼治的手指插进路飞的后穴抠挖，之前勇治射在里面的白浊顺着手指流出，“用这里和我打吧，你这儿才是紧的能杀人呢。”等后穴终于流干净了，尼治才压着路飞，操了进去。果然和想象中的一样舒服。

“你简直比女人还好操，你这会流水的后穴是怎么养出来的？”路飞被海楼石铐着，知道自己现在逃不出去，干脆一言不发的等待时机。尼治不在意路飞的沉默，继续羞辱路飞。尼治揉捏着路飞柔软的身体。“你这软绵绵的身体是怎么当上的船长？你们团的那个剑士看着倒是不错，你没和山治睡过，是和那个剑士睡过吗？他不会是为了你的屁股才上了你的船吧。”

提到伙伴，路飞怒视着尼治。“别生气啊，我说中了？”尼治重重的顶了一下路飞，弄得路飞从齿缝里漏出呻吟，尼治掰开他的下巴。“别忍着，刚才你叫的好听极了。你的剑士也常常把你操到这样浪叫吗？叫得全船人都听得到？”

“你放屁！”乖孩子路飞憋出了一句算不上脏话的脏话。尼治掐着路飞的下巴亲他，免得被他咬到。“怎么连骂人都不会，我教你，小婊子。”尼治玩起了双关。路飞知道他没说好话，不肯理他。尼治的技巧十分不错，手上四处挑火，路飞被他弄得浑身发热，阴茎硬的流水，他不自觉的并起腿摩擦，尼治掰开他的腿，“小婊子，受不了了？要不要求我操的再狠点。”

路飞被情欲憋的眼里含泪，又不可能真的求尼治，他偏过头不肯看人。尼治倒和他杠上了，停止了不温不火的抽插，认真的挑逗起他全身的敏感点，路飞忍不住小声呻吟起来，眼角也有泪水流下，“说点好听的我就继续，嗯？”尼治逼迫路飞。

尼治撸动路飞的阴茎，眼看就要到了，却用拇指死死地抵住铃口。尼治舔咬着路飞的红肿的乳尖，哄他：“你说一句＇我是尼治的小婊子＇我就让你出来好不好？”路飞挣扎着想摆脱尼治的手，但完全没用。路飞的眼泪扑簌簌的掉下来，咬着牙不肯妥协。尼治埋在路飞后穴的阴茎抽插起来，每一下都撞在敏感点上，路飞的性器憋到红肿。

尼治换了个法子，他长久的亲吻路飞，不让他呼吸，把他亲到眼神涣散才放开他的嘴唇。他重新诱哄路飞：“说，我是尼治的小婊子，我就让你舒服。”缺氧的路飞，大脑无力思考，他晕乎乎的重复着尼治的话：“我…我是尼治的小婊子…”少年用甜哑的嗓音说着下流的荤话，听得尼治心尖一颤。

“真乖！”尼治满意的亲吻他，然后猛地加速冲撞起来，路飞被撞的直往上蹭，尼治撞几下就要掐着腰把人抓回来，那一下操的更深。小婊子沉迷在性欲中，大声的呻吟起来，又被男人操的射出来，肉穴收缩着讨好尼治的阴茎，直到男人也射在路飞体内。

尼治突然感应到什么似的回头看去，透过玻璃他看见山治一身雨水的回来了，原来隔壁的卧室就是山治的。

他低头亲了一口路飞，“这下好玩了，小船长。”

尼治把路飞的手铐锁链从床头拿下来，把路飞的双手反剪在背后，用锁链把两只手牢牢的捆起来。尼治不知道从哪摸出来一个皮质的项圈，不顾路飞无力的反抗，锁在了路飞脖子上，项圈也连着锁链，尼治拽着锁链把路飞牵到床下。路飞梗着脖子对抗尼治的牵扯，像是一匹不服管教的小马驹。

路飞踉踉跄跄的被拽着，后穴的白浊顺着腿间流下，尼治看他白嫩的腿根，突然想到了什么。他拽着路飞来到桌边，把人仰面摁在桌子上，掰开路飞的大腿不许他合拢。拿起桌上的油性笔，在路飞的腿根上写了一横一竖两笔。从浴室的勇治出来看见了路飞的样子，轻佻的吹了声口哨。“画正字，你这爱好够复古的。”尼治笑着指给勇治看，“还有你的一笔。”

勇治走上前，“那我就再添一笔。”说着就要压向路飞。尼治拦住了他，“你再让我一局，好不容易来个有意思的。”然后意有所指看向玻璃。勇治看见了隔壁房间，颓废的坐在床上的山治。“哈哈哈哈哈，好，我真是迫不及待想看这张蠢脸会露出什么表情了。”勇治拍拍路飞的脸颊。

尼治拖着路飞走向玻璃，路飞看见玻璃对面的山治：“山治！”他惊喜的呼喊。但是仅一墙之隔的山治毫无反应。“还是留着你的嗓子浪叫吧，这房间隔音很好，他听不见的。”尼治说着把路飞推到墙上，路飞整个上半身都贴着冰冷的玻璃，“这是单面玻璃，他那边看是镜子，他也看不见你。”尼治解释。

路飞不理尼治的话，发狠的要拿头撞玻璃，尼治扯住项圈的锁链，让路飞前进不得。好不容易见到了山治，路飞疯狂的挣扎着，尼治都有些拽不住路飞了。尼治叹了口气，抓着路飞的头发把人扯了回来。

“啧，我就说他欠抽。”勇治边说边走上前一脚踹到路飞的腿弯，把人踢的跪倒在地，他压着路飞的头摁在地上。  
“看见山治手腕上的手环了吗？那是天龙人控制奴隶用的。”尼治说。  
勇治在旁边拿出一个小型的操控器放在路飞眼前摇晃：“只要摁一下，他那双手就会被炸断。”  
“所以，不想他因为你断掉双手的话，就乖一点。”尼治抚着路飞的脊背说。  
路飞知道山治对他的双手有多重视，他决不能让山治的手断掉。路飞无力的闭上眼，脸色灰败，一副不再挣扎的样子。  
“哈哈哈哈这张蠢脸，这个表情，可真是太有意思了。”勇治放开摁着路飞的手，鼓着掌笑起来。

尼治拽着锁链把人扯起来，这次路飞顺从的跟着尼治走向玻璃，尼治把人重新摁在玻璃上，冰冷的玻璃刺激着路飞的乳尖，路飞不自觉的战栗起来，尼治压着路飞的脸贴在玻璃上，脸颊被挤压的变形。路飞紧紧的盯着在床上坐着的山治，“总会有机会的。”路飞想着。

尼治就着刚才的精液操了进去，站着被操让路飞腿软，于是他掐着路飞的腰抽插起来。坐在那的山治突然站了起来，走向镜子。路飞紧张的盯着山治，尼治贴着路飞耳边说：“别搞什么小动作，大妈和我们可都不在意新郎到底有没有双手。”

山治站定在镜子面前，看着镜子里的自己。路飞这边却觉得像是自己被山治注视着，他不自觉的夹紧后穴，尼治笑了起来，“被他看着，你很兴奋啊，小婊子。”尼治又提起那个羞耻的称呼，路飞被刺激的呜咽着摇头。

“刚才你自己不是还说“我是尼治的小婊子”吗？怎么，不认帐了？”尼治深深的顶进去，软肉层层叠叠的包裹着尼治，自动分泌的肠液润滑着，让尼治操的更为顺畅。“小婊子，你要是真的出去卖，就凭你这个会流水的屁股，肯定不止五亿的身价。”

尼治不停的说着荤话，“对了，你吃的是橡胶果实吧，那岂不是不管几个人你下面这张小嘴都吃的下？真是太适合你了，简直生来就是要做婊子的。”尼治不住的操着路飞。

“留在我们杰尔马66吧，给我的士兵们做军妓好不好？什么也不用做，每天翘着屁股挨操就行。”尼治拍打着路飞挺翘的臀肉。

尼治拉扯着路飞的乳尖，那里软嫩的好像能掐出水来，尼治爱不释手的把玩着：“到底是谁把你调教的这么好操？嗯？你那个同盟医生吗？他给你做了什么改造手术吗？还是他亲自把你操熟的？”

路飞听得羞耻极了，脸上红的滴血，他从小就被艾斯他们护的严严实实，等出了海，船员们更是都拿他当孩子宠着，他哪里听过这样下流的荤话，路飞人生第一次感受到这样的羞辱。

站在镜子前的山治似乎在整理外表，也许是为了明天的婚礼做准备，可是站了一会，山治突然双手捂住脸颊，有泪水从指缝滴落，他去找了路飞，可是到处都没有找到。布琳突然展露的真面目，大妈的欺骗，路飞的失踪这些快要把山治压垮了。

“小婊子，你的厨师在哭呢？要不要用你的屁股安慰安慰他。”尼治恶意的在路飞耳边说。路飞看着这样的山治，心里的怒火简直要把自己烧穿了，可是想到勇治手里的遥控器，难道他真的要让山治失去他最宝贵的双手吗？从不知忍耐的路飞第一次学会了隐忍，他咬着牙忍受尼治的折辱。

房间的暗门被打开，另一个人走了进来，看见尼治和路飞的样子，停顿了脚步。勇治招呼他：“怎么才回来，大哥？”伊治回答：“父亲找我商量明天婚礼的事。”尼治则看向伊治露出笑容，他再次卸下了路飞的下巴，把路飞的脸转向伊治，路飞的嘴开合着，露出粉嫩的舌头和洁白的牙，看起来诱人极了。

“要不要来试试？”尼治邀请伊治说。

伊治沉默的看着路飞，喉结滚动了一下，尼治勾起嘴角，他知道伊治这是心动了。伊治一步步逼近路飞，路飞摆着头试图挣脱尼治的手。在后面看热闹的勇治朝路飞晃了晃手里的遥控器。路飞停了下来，他恶狠狠的瞪着勇治和步步逼近的伊治。三兄弟看着路飞的眼神，同时在心里感叹，“可真是匹野马。”

路飞被压低腰肢，伊治一手扶着路飞的头，用性器蹭他的脸，路飞闭着眼睛，额角的青筋暴起，被人这样对待，真是奇耻大辱。

“他怎么这么有精神？”伊治随口询问。尼治看向勇治。“他没醒的时候，给他喂了营养液，中间晕过去就不好玩了。”勇治回答。

伊治用性器漫不经心的蹭着路飞的脸，戳弄路飞柔软的脸颊，在嘴唇上打转，这实在是再下流不过的羞辱了，路飞再也忍耐不了了，他挣扎起来，被卸掉的下巴说不出话，路飞从喉咙里挤出声音，“嗬嗬嗬！！”他的眼睛瞪着伊治，眼里的愤怒简直要喷出来。

伊治向后退，把路飞的下巴复位，他想听听路飞要说什么。  
“你们跟我究竟有什么仇怨啊？如果想阻止我破坏婚礼，杀掉我不就好了？！”路飞怒吼着，目眦欲裂。  
“哈哈哈哈哈…”三个人居然都笑起来，勇治在椅子上笑得打跌。伊治摇着头重新卸掉了路飞的下巴。尼治笑得发抖，他伏身压到路飞身上：“哪有什么仇怨，小婊子，我们不过是拿你找乐子罢了。”怎么能有这样没道理的恶意，路飞浑身颤抖起来。

伊治重新握住路飞的脸，性器长驱直入，直接捅到喉咙里，路飞干呕起来，喉咙的肌肉收缩着包裹伊治的性器，伊治冷冰冰的注视着路飞的脸，毫不怜惜的抽插起来，好像路飞不是一个活生生的人，只是个物件一样，粗大的性器凶暴的操进路飞嘴里，伊治好像还嫌路飞的嘴张得不够大似的，拽着他的脸颊拉扯，大张的嘴角被撕裂，鲜血蜿蜒的流下。

尼治也在身后抽插起来，路飞被前后贯穿，身体随着两人前后摇摆，喉咙被插的发痛，恶心的感觉也一直萦绕在嘴里，他面色惨白的承受着。身后的伊治也粗暴起来，掐着腰的手力气越发大了起来，路飞觉得自己的腰都要被捏断了。

勇治也走过来，揉捏路飞的乳尖，用性器在路飞的胸肉上磨蹭，路飞屈辱的留下两行眼泪，却刺激的三人更加兴奋。不知道过了多久这场酷刑才停止下来。

伊治在射出时把性器从路飞嘴里拔出来，一半射到路飞大张的嘴里，一半射到脸上。弄得路飞脸上一片狼藉。尼治拔出后，大量的精液从后穴流出，后穴肿得合不拢。没有支撑的路飞软软的摔在地下。

小野马终于精疲力尽了。

勇治还没发泄出来，他把路飞扔到床上，看着路飞狼狈不堪的样子，心里十分满足。

路飞的额头一片青紫，双眼哭的红肿，眼圈泛着红色，无神的看着天花板，脸颊上有掐出的发黑的指印，嘴角被伊治粗暴的抽插弄得撕裂，鲜血和白浊一起顺着嘴角流下，下巴因为多次卸下又安上，两侧看起来有些红肿。脸上还挂着斑驳的白浊，衬着路飞的娃娃脸，格外色情。

脖子上带着皮质项圈，项圈上的锁链握在伊治手里，看起来路飞好像是被他们驯养的家畜。身上也全是伤痕，锁骨上都是渗着血的牙印，胸肉被蹂躏的红肿，乳尖更是红的滴血，颤颤巍巍的挺立着，腰上有明显的两个淤青的手印，大腿内侧更是遍布淤青和齿痕，白浊蜿蜒的流下，性器萎靡的垂在腿间，还被人用油性笔在腿根画了一个差一画的正字。

尼治欣赏着路飞被玩弄的淫荡不堪的身体，拿起桌上的油性笔在路飞的腹肌上补了句“Fuck me”，画了箭头指向腿间，又在饱满的大腿上写下“Bitch”。这才有个婊子的样子嘛，尼治满意的点头。

勇治去柜子里翻出相机，兴致勃勃的给床上的路飞拍起照片来。除了全身照，脸上，腿上，胸上，腹肌上的笔迹，大腿内侧，腿间更是拍了好多张大特写，简直像是色情杂志的配图。尼治拿起打印出来的照片，连连称赞，然后凑到路飞面前给他看。

“真应该把这些照片给世界政府发过去，让他们把这些印在你的悬赏令上。就当作帮你宣传生意了，小婊子。”

路飞任他们拍照，随他们羞辱，也不反抗挣扎，只是偏过头去，面无表情，眼里也失去了他们喜爱的野性的光。路飞曾受过比这重得多的伤，他数次濒临死亡，也感受过失去至亲的苦痛，但从来没有过这样的遭遇，他只觉得浑身发冷，满心疲惫。

“你看看，让你玩坏了吧！”勇治不满的指责尼治，尼治举起双手表示认错。伊治看着路飞，突然出声：“草帽路飞，要不要和我们玩个游戏？”路飞没有反应。  
伊治继续说：“我们三个身上分别有三把钥匙，一把是你手上手铐的钥匙，一把是这个房间的钥匙，还有一把，是山治手环的钥匙。”听到最后一个，路飞突然好像活过来了一样。他转过头盯着伊治。

“什么游戏？”路飞沙哑着说，喉咙被粗暴的操肿，他现在说话都很艰难。勇治和尼治在旁边惋惜的想：“叫得那么好听的嗓子，可惜了。”  
伊治笑了起来：“识人游戏，看你能不能认出是谁在背后操你，猜对了就把相应的钥匙给你。要玩吗？”  
“哈，他现在都分不清我们谁是谁吧。”勇治说。

“我玩。”路飞哑着嗓子出声。他不能就这么倒下，山治还在等着他，伙伴们还在等着他，他能从大妈那里逃出来，为什么不能从这几个混蛋手里逃出去，一定会有办法的。路飞坚定的看向伊治，眼睛里的光芒重新出现，三个人在心里感慨他们的小野马又回来了。

这才有意思不是吗？

要是想驯服一匹野马，你就给他疼痛和羞辱。但是如果你想永远享受驯马的乐趣，只有这些可不够，你还要拿出一点希望吊着他。打断他的傲骨，扭曲他的知觉，让他把疼痛当做快感，把耻辱当做常态，但又不许他在这样的绝境里麻木，要他追着那摸不到的光，永远在痛苦中挣扎。

他们在用最纯粹的恶对待路飞。磋磨他的身体，折辱他的灵魂，他们要路飞丑态百出，好供他们取乐。

这就是文斯莫克，他们是极恶的化身。

伊治解下脖子上的领巾，叠了几叠蒙在路飞眼上，在脑后打了个结实的结。他把路飞翻过去，迫使路飞趴着床上，在他肚子下面垫了枕头，双臂依旧反剪在背后，光洁的后背露出，这是路飞身上为数不多没被留下痕迹的地方。

“那么，游戏开始。”

男人的手掌粗鲁的握住路飞的腰，另一只手抚过腰臀的漂亮弧度，在屁股上落下重重的一巴掌。路飞想到了勇治，粗鲁蛮横。他刚要张嘴，旁边就传来警告：“答错了可是有惩罚的，想好了再张嘴。”路飞不愿深想惩罚是什么，总之不会好受，他决定再等待一下。

牙齿咬在路飞光洁的背上，齿尖深深的陷进皮肤，血液渗出，舌头卷走血液。然后毫不停歇的咬向下一处，连绵不断的疼痛从皮肤传来，之前喝了药不觉得，现在清醒的感受着这样仿佛要把自己拆吃入腹的咬法，路飞微微颤抖起来。

男人感受到身下人的颤抖，兴奋的直接插了进去，后穴之前被使用过度，还红肿着。突然容纳巨大的性器，路飞觉得那里好像要裂开了，他疼得小声吸气，手指攥住床单。是勇治，他确定了。路飞刚要张口，耳边却传来了男人的声音：“小婊子，想好了再说啊。”是尼治！这该死的称呼路飞永远都忘不了，可是明明……路飞困惑了，他僵在那犹豫起来，身后的男人说完就握着路飞腰抽插起来，性器毫不怜惜的撞到最深处，路飞被操的脑子更混乱了。

“是尼治！”路飞几乎是呻吟着出声，路飞做出了选择。身后男人操的更凶了，他低头啃咬路飞肩胛骨。“猜错了啊，白痴。”男人的大手掐着路飞的下巴，迫使他转过头，解下他眼睛上的领巾，是勇治。路飞还来不及有什么反应，就被勇治重新把头摁回床铺，操的他闷哼。

“看来得接受惩罚啊，草帽路飞。”伊治的声音响在耳边。一根手指强行挤进路飞被填满的后穴，路飞痛的呻吟，“试着一起吃下两个人吧。”

路飞被勇治抱着坐在他怀里，性器深深的埋入路飞体内。勇治揉着路飞的胸口，咬在路飞的肩膀上，勇治好像真的想把路飞吃掉一样，恶狠狠的咬着，路飞觉得自己肩膀上那块肉都要被咬掉了。伊治的手指已经伸进了两只，穴口紧绷的马上就要裂开了，路飞全身没有一处不痛的，眼泪在眼睛里打转。

伊治不是个很有耐心的人，他草草的扩张两下就负责阴茎强行挤了进去。“不行！要裂开了！”路飞吓得尖叫，括约肌被粗暴的撑开，路飞疼得冒冷汗却无处可躲，他完全被夹在两个男人之间。“啊啊！”果然紧窄的后穴承受不住两根，穴口开裂，有血液流出，被人从体内撕开的感受让路飞的眼泪彻底掉下来，路飞哑着嗓子惨叫，伊治皱着眉捂住了路飞的嘴，红肿的脸颊被手指用力的捏到变形，留下青黑的指印，竟然连惨叫也不许。

勇治咬着路飞的后颈耸动起来，伊治也动了起来，后穴的疼痛和被撑满的酸胀传来，路飞扬起小脸，一副承受不住的样子，泪水顺着惨白的脸颊落下，伊治舔去路飞的泪水，身下却毫不怜惜，两人一前一后的抽插，以一个人完全做不到的速度交替的撞击着路飞的敏感点，快感也顺着尾椎传上来。

勇治从后面摸着路飞腹肌，能感受到两个人阴茎的移动，他摸着自己阴茎所在的地方揉按，路飞被他弄得浑身战栗，太超过了，疼痛也好，快感也好，都是路飞从未体会过的可怕经历。

伊治强迫路飞低头，看两人的阴茎怎么操他的后穴。粗大的阴茎在鲜红的肉穴中进进出出，有时会带出粉色的嫩肉，再带着它回去。肚子上甚至能看出阴茎的轮廓，被勇治的手掌色情的揉按着。路飞呜咽着闭上眼睛，勇治没有强求，加快了速度，等两个人前后射到路飞体内时，路飞已经晕过去一次了，他勉强维持清醒，虚弱的呻吟着。

两个人抽身离开，血迹和白浊一起流下，路飞肚子好像都被撑出了弧度，尼治拿着油性笔在路飞的腿根又添了两笔。尼治揉按着路飞的腹部，用手指撑开后穴，好让东西流出来，路飞闭着眼呻吟，一副被彻底操坏了的样子。尼治看的忍不住去亲他。

伊治询问他：“还要继续吗？草帽路飞。”路飞睁开眼，瞪着他从牙缝里挤出一个要字。尼治亲吻他的耳垂：“我真佩服你的勇气。还是你已经被我们操上瘾了呢？小婊子。”“啰嗦什么，你们玩不玩？”路飞强硬的回答。尼治叹息着亲吻他，“你可太讨人喜欢了。”

路飞简直是拿命在玩这场游戏，他咬着牙倔强的趴回床上，后背被咬的血迹斑斑，后穴还带着被撕裂的伤口，路飞整个人都看起来破破烂烂的。“我简直都不忍心了。”尼治一边说一边解下自己的领巾，给路飞蒙上眼睛。“小婊子，你要是答应我，留下来给杰尔马做军妓，我现在就给你叫医生好不好？”“别做梦了。”路飞干脆的回应他。

后穴毫无预兆的被阴茎插了进来，路飞全身绷紧，男人拍拍他的屁股，“好孩子，夹的真紧。”然后就缓慢的律动起来，手掌揉着臀瓣，扒开再合上，后穴被弄得发出色情的声音。不温不火的抽插弄得路飞心里烦躁，后穴也随着开合导致裂开的伤口一直在疼痛。没有任何特征，路飞完全猜不出来是谁。他呜咽着忍耐，时间一点点过去，眼看着男人越动越快，一副要结束的样子，可路飞还是毫无头绪。

他急得伸着背后被绑着的手去够男人，试图摸出些信息来。男人宽容的压在路飞后背，任由他的手在自己的腰腹乱摸。“猜出来了吗？小婊子。”路飞有了上次的教训，不敢直接猜是尼治。他的手还在摸索，好像真的能摸出什么来一样。男人在他耳边轻笑：“给你点提示？”男人的手摸向乳尖，路飞全身颤抖起来，男人的手指居然带着电流，乳尖被电的酥麻，过于直接的快感让路飞呻吟起来。

男人的手在路飞身上游走，到处都有电流经过，路飞的后穴缩紧，已经什么也射不出的前端居然也半硬起来，大量的快感刺激着路飞，他连话都说不出来。男人抽插着阴茎，最后在射出的时候，电流居然流过路飞的体内，娇嫩敏感的甬道被电，快感从身体内部传来，路飞颤抖着到达高潮，连手指都蜷缩起来，紧紧的扣着掌心。直到男人抽出他体内他都没有平复颤抖，脸颊染上艳丽的红色，他整个人都打着摆子，翻身躺在床上，大口的喘气。

尼治摘下路飞眼上的围巾，路飞眼神涣散的看着天花板，“我操的你爽吗，小婊子？”尼治亲吻着路飞泛起红晕的脸颊。“可惜你没猜出来。”路飞眨眨眼，好像清明了一些，他艰难得坐起身。

“你手里的钥匙是什么？”路飞突然询问。  
“还不放弃吗？”伊治问他。  
“你这种白痴就算被我们操死在床上也猜不出来。”勇治恶意的补充。  
尼治好心回应路飞：“是你的手铐钥匙，怎么？还要继续？不过你得先撑过这轮惩罚才行。”  
“运气真好。”路飞突然露出一个大大的笑容。伊治有种不好的预感。

“咔哒—”轻微的金属声音响起，路飞背后的手铐掉在床上，路飞迅速的跳下床铺。尼治想起路飞刚才在他腰腹的摸索，原来打的是这个主意。

挣脱了束缚的路飞，升腾起和身形完全不符的恐怖气势，就像是出闸的猛兽。霸王色向三人席卷，路飞捏着指节走向他们。

“你们这些混蛋……”

最后是路飞跌跌撞撞的走出房间，文斯莫克的三人输了。再好的驯马人也免不了会被凶暴的野马踩断脊骨，更何况他们遇到的是最危险的一匹。

路飞拿着手环钥匙走进山治的卧室。山治不知道什么时候离开了，路飞赤裸着身体，身上更是一片狼藉。他不想让山治看到自己的惨状，他走向衣柜，拿起了一件宽大的白衬衫。穿好之后，还特意把纽扣全部系上，遮住惨不忍睹的脖颈。他一头栽在山治柔软的床上，睡了过去。

山治推门进来，看见床上的人影愣住了，是路飞，躺在柔软的床上，他绷紧的神经终于松弛下来，他松了一口气，还好，还好路飞没事。山治走近发现路飞蜷缩着身体，只穿着一件宽大的，挂在他衣柜里的，文斯莫克家准备的白衬衫。上面沾染了血色，还有血迹不断的渗出来，把白衬衫染红。路飞脸上一片狼藉，额头一片青紫，脸颊上有奇怪的淤青，眉骨破了，嘴角也撕裂开。

山治看着路飞，每次战斗结束，路飞都满身伤痕，这次也不例外。山治正要叫醒路飞，却细心的发现路飞一反常态的把扣子系到最上面，穿的规规矩矩，脖子被严实的盖住。这可不是路飞风格。正当山治疑惑的想要解开扣子时，他的手腕被牢牢的抓住，路飞醒了。

路飞抓着山治的手腕，手劲大的让山治觉得手腕可能都淤青了，看着路飞眼里的警惕，山治有点委屈：“你怎么了？路飞。”路飞这才确认眼前的人是山治，他松开手，“是山治啊，抱歉啦。”“你又把我当成谁了啊，笨蛋”山治吐槽着说，路飞的认人能力简直能让人气死。山治没问路飞到底去了哪，人没事就好。

路飞盘腿坐起来，宽大的白衬衫几乎能盖住他整个人，他看见桌子上的便当，拿过来打开“这里头，全是我们大伙爱吃的东西啊！”  
“太好吃了，好好吃啊！”路飞不顾嘴角和喉咙的伤，狼吞虎咽的吃着混着雨水和泥浆的便当。

“少骗人了！”山治扶着额头，面色难看的说。  
然后山治想起了大妈，想起了文斯莫克，想起了布琳，“吃完了，就赶紧回去吧…”山治说。  
“瞎说什么呢？一起回去吧！你是因为我没在那个地方等你吗？我……”  
山治打断了路飞的话：“其一，你身为船长，不远万里亲自来接我回去，我不但辱骂了你，还用尽全力打伤了没有抵抗的你，我已经不能回到船上了。  
其二，对我恩重如山的臭老头的故乡海上餐厅已经被挟持为人质了。  
其三，我的血亲，那个邪恶的家族，被狠狠的骗了，还有几个小时就会全部被杀，虽然我对那群人渣只有恨意，可我…还是不能丢下他们独自逃跑。”

路飞面色凝重的听着山治的话，在听到其三的时候，路飞的身体微不可察的颤抖了一下。

“总之，我不能和你回去，要是听明白了，你就赶紧走吧。”路飞看着山治，咬紧了牙，他一拳打到了山治脸上，山治狠狠的摔在地上，路飞朝他怒喊：“把你的心声，说出来啊！”

这一拳好像终于把山治打醒了，他所有的委屈，难过，痛苦，愧疚全都一起爆发出来，“我真的…很想回阳光号啊。”山治坐在地下哭了起来，“可我实在没有勇气就这样走了，明明婚礼一旦开始，我一个人就什么都阻止不了了，明明我根本没拿那几个人渣当家人，可我还是忍不住想，要怎么去救他们。”山治终于说出了内心的挣扎。

“是这样啊，山治是想要救他的家人啊。”路飞在心里想，然后他笑了起来，太好了，我终于知道山治为什么不和我回去了。我终于知道要怎么把山治带回去了。

路飞笑着对山治说：“因为你就是这样的人啊。”山治就是这样内心柔软善良的人，这才是他为之骄傲的厨师啊。

“有我们在呢，去砸了这场婚礼吧！”  
只是去救那几个人而已，大不了结束了我再揍那群混蛋一顿，路飞握着拳头，骨节发出脆响，真情实意的笑着。

“让我看看你的伤，留这么多血得处理一下。乔巴不在，我暂时帮你包扎。”终于做出决定，山治觉得轻松了很多。山治心疼的看着路飞身上沾染血色的白衬衫。但是路飞一反常态的掐着衣领不肯松手，咬着嘴唇一脸倔强。

“要是让山治看见了，他会伤心吧。”路飞这样想着。

“别任性了，路飞，明天要战斗的话，不好好处理伤口怎么能行。”山治皱着眉教训，他强硬的拉开路飞的衬衫，扣子掉到地上，袒露出路飞一丝不挂的身体。

山治愣住了，路飞的身上青青紫紫，血迹斑斑，指痕和牙印到处都是，锁骨，脖颈，胸口，侧腰，还有大腿内侧是重灾区，乳尖也被咬破，凄惨的挺立着，连阴茎上都有红痕，更过分的是还有用油性笔留下的不堪入目的字迹。山治当然认识这些色情的痕迹，甚至这不仅仅只是性爱，手腕上的伤痕，嘴角的撕裂，脸颊和额头的淤青，淫秽的笔迹，还有大腿间蜿蜒的白色以及干涸的血液都昭示了这是一场凶残的虐待和折辱，山治简直不敢想象路飞都经历了些什么。

到底是谁做的？山治想要询问施暴者是谁，大妈的儿子吗？被关在大妈那时受的伤吗？可是山治怎么能问呢，想起痛苦屈辱的经历，和伙伴叙述自己被什么人强暴，那对路飞来说不就完全是痛苦的二次伤害吗？

山治颤抖着嘴唇说不出话，倒是路飞看着山治一副要哭出来的样子慌了手脚，他不知道该怎么安慰自己内心柔软的厨师。他好像突然想到什么，他在山治柔软的床上摩挲，然后把一个钥匙举到山治面前：“山治，你看，我拿到你手环的钥匙了，这样你就不会被他们威胁了。”路飞尽量弯起嘴角笑着说。牵动脸上的伤口，他小声的吸气。

山治脑袋嗡的一下，好像被重石砸中，“路飞是为了这把该死的钥匙才被这样对待吗？伽治说钥匙在大妈那，果然是大妈的儿子做的吗？”。

紧接着山治脑子里就不得不回想起刚才蕾玖说的话：“那个手环根本就不会爆炸，我偷换过了。”

自己的船长，为了这把没用的钥匙，为了自己遭受了这样的屈辱，路飞可是要成为海贼王的男人啊！对于路飞来说，这是何等的……

山治简直要忘了怎么说话，他看着路飞眼里小心翼翼的期待，他心痛的发狂。

好半天他才找回自己的声音。“太…好了！”山治颤抖着嗓音说，然后下一句话逐渐自然起来“这把钥匙对我特别重要，真是多亏你了，路飞！”

路飞这才大胆的笑起来，山治小心的接过钥匙，紧紧的攥在手里，仿佛那是他最重要的宝贝。他想抱一下眼前的路飞，但是他全身是伤，山治只能小心翼翼的环住路飞的身体。

“谢谢你，路飞。”山治在路飞耳边嗓音沙哑的说。路飞主动抱紧了山治，小巧的下巴搭在男人宽厚的肩膀上。路飞小小一只乖顺的窝在男人怀里。山治抱着怀里单薄的身体，他看见路飞被咬的血肉模糊的后颈，山治忍不住再次流下眼泪，愧疚撕扯着他的心，他在心里一遍遍道歉：

“对不起，船长。”

路飞毫无知觉，他拍了拍山治的后背：“我们一起回阳光号！”


End file.
